Kamen Sentai Rideranger Preview
by Blazorna Ibara
Summary: Kamen Riders and Super Sentai have became lost legends. The world has been conqured by Omega-Shocker. A boy learns about the lost heroes and uses both the powers of Riders and Sentai to stand for justice.  Only a preview. looking for help!


Kamen Sentai Rideranger

Preview (sort of)

For decades, the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders fought to save the world from aliens, monsters, demons, robots, and Organizations bent on world domination, but they have never worked together, except for the two occasions, one involving the dimension traveling Kamen Rider, Decade and the Samurai Task Force, the Shinkengers, and the Superhero Taisen. One hundred years passed since the final Sentai team and Kamen Riders disappeared.

The heroes that were once beloved and well known were completely forgotten by almost all. However, an organization called Omega-Shocker has arisen and began a global invasion. Due to the absence of Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai, Omega-Shocker, with their army of seemingly countless kaijin, called Chess Beasts, easily conquered the world except for a small stronghold in Tokyo, Japan.

Ten years have past after the Omega Conquest. A young man from the slums learns about the legends of the powers that the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders each possessed, and learns that by using the powers of both Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai, someone would be able to stand up to the Chess Beasts and Omega-Shocker and protect Tokyo.

Upon realizing this, the boy went on to develop a system to incorporate the powers of those who once protected the world. It takes him three years before he succeeds in his goal. Now, as Omega-Shocker attempts to invade the Tokyo stronghold, the first Defender of Justice in over one hundred years stands to fight for the city. Will he be alone to fight against Omega-Shocker, or will others stand up to fight alongside him?

* * *

><p>I know, you must be saying or screaming, "WTF are you thinking?" My answer is this, to do what no one else has done, combine themes of both Super Sentai AND Kamen Rider into a brand new story.<p>

I'm looking for people who're willing to help with me on this ambitious project in anyway. It can be OC submission, people doing fanart, being a co-author or collaborator for this story, or just spreading word of this story through the Tokusatsu fanfic Community.

If anyone is interested in joining as a co-author for this story, Here's some things you want to know

1. Each chapter you write must be at least 3,000 words. You can go as long as you want.

2. You can create your own character as well if you wish. If you have your own protagonist who'll be one of the Riderangers . The Rider names are to be called after a color, as the sentai color also matches it. You can have the color be of a different language, just make sure that there's a Romanized version of it. For example, Midori is the Romanized version of the Japanese word for Green.

3. You are free to drop out at anytime, but give a heads up first.

4. You must have at least one story posted on this site for me to look at to see how you write.

5. I will be the one posting the chapters, but like I did in my other collab fanfic, Kamen Rider AERS, I'll give proper credit to whoever wrote the chapter.

here's a few rules on OC submission

1. You can't have the character be like "The strongest Kamen Rider who ever lived." They have to be balanced with character flaws.

2. Your character can be a civilian, robot, alien, kaijin (both Original or canon races are accepted), or even a chicken that can talk. just no characters from different franchises outside of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai or anyone being immortal gods.

3. if you're submitting a character who's to be a main protagonist, BE CREATIVE. I don't want to see "clones" of Kamen Rider Kabuto or Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. the more original you are, the better your chances.

4. you can do anonymous submissions, but I'd like to be able to contact you personally with my opinion of it.

5. I'm going to accept a small number of OC's for main characters, so make sure your character is planned out enough in personality, powers, appearance, etc..

6. If you want to use your character that appears in a different fanfic, especially from a Kamen Rider or Super Sentai fanfic, or any crossovers involving them, you have to decide on one of two things. If they're an alternante reality version of it, they can't have their original powers or history. If they're the exact same person, they'll either be brought into the world by a dimensional rift or are able to move into different dimensions like Kamen Rider Decade.

If you want to join, or have any questions, feel free to leave a review or send me a message.

I will LOVE it if this story is connected to several other super sentai and Kamen Rider fanfics' canon on here. I don't care if it's a crossover with an anime or cartoon like Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, or Teen Titans for example. I'll even allow "special guest" characters to make an appearance in this story.

I'll do the first REAL chapter to set up the scene so that you all know what to expect.


End file.
